Perché ci siamo amati tanto
by cullensardinia
Summary: Uno degli Avengers muore a causa di un incidente d'auto. Ma è davvero morto? E quando si è morti, quando non si respira più o quando ci si rende conto di non respirare più. (Steve/Clint) I personaggi appartengono a Stan Lee, alla Marvel ecc... La ff non ha scopo di lucro


**Storia partecipante al contest** **"LA MORTE TI FA BELLO** **" indetto da** **La Fe_10**

 **Nick: alida**

 **Titolo: Perché ci siamo amati tanto**

 **Fandom: Avengers**

 **Raiting: Verde**

 **Pairing: Steve/Clint**

 **Genere: sentimentale**

 **Avvertimenti: morte del personaggio**

 **Note: nessuna**

 **Introduzione: Un incidente in auto causa la morte di uno degli Avengers? Ma di chi? E' possibile essere presenti fino a quando non ci rendiamo conto di essere morti? I personaggi appartengono a Stan Lee, alla Marvel ecc… La ff non ha scopo di lucro.**

Le lenzuola grigie di seta erano bagnate di sudore e aderivano perfettamente ai pettorali di Steve, che sembrava non essere mai del tutto consapevole di quanto piacesse a Clint osservarlo dopo essersi amati.

Il sesso, Clint lo aveva capito da subito, era per Steve una componente ancora problematica nel rapporto di coppia. Infatti se da una parte, Steve, lo dava per scontato perché le coppie, naturalmente, facevano sesso, d'altra parte non credeva ovvio che il suo partner fosse sempre disponibile e attratto da lui, perché Steve era convinto di non meritarsi sempre tanto amore e inoltre, in mezzo a tutto questo, ci stava il piacere.

Il piacere di un gesto delicato e sfrontato, di un azione decisa ma non irrispettosa, di un improvviso attacco di solletico a tradimento, del fiato che diventava sempre più corto per poi lasciare andare la tensione mentre ad occhi chiusi l'universo stellato si mostrava nella sua magnificenza, di Clint che sprofondava il viso nel suo collo mentre la sua testa cadeva all'indietro, erano tutti gesti ed emozioni ai quali Steve non poteva più fare a meno, ed erano la ragione per cui Clint aveva deciso di lasciare che Steve si prendesse tutto il tempo che gli era necessario per risolvere le proprie questioni morali, rimanendo sempre presente in caso di necessità.

Quel pomeriggio Clint aveva desiderato tenere a stretto a sé Steve, baciarlo e far scorrere le mani nude sul corpo del suo amante come fossero acqua di mare che leviga gli scogli, e passando e ripassando i palmi su ogni singola parte renderlo sensibile al punto giusto di modo che quando avesse accolto l'onda del suo piacere, al culmine della tensione, una fresca brezza potesse accompagnarlo mentre le acque lentamente si calmavano.

Ora il mare era calmo e Clint osservava il profilo di Steve e lo disegnava idealmente con gli occhi per poi scendere lungo il collo muscoloso. Steve sorrise a occhi chiusi.

"Cosa c'è?", chiese Clint.

"Scommetto il mio scudo che mi stai fissando".

"Mm… allora credo che sarà tuo ancora per un po'".

Steve con una mossa velocissima tirò il cuscino in faccia a Clint e rise. "Basta, dai. Non sono così diverso da dieci minuti fa".

"Non è quello," cercò di scusarsi Clint "e che cerco di memorizzare al meglio come sei fatto perché… perché…".

"Perché?" chiese incuriosito Steve.

"Perché temo sempre che possa accadere qualcosa che ci divida".

"Non lascerei mai che ti accada qualcosa", disse seriamente Steve.

"Ehi, ehi… fermati un po'. Chi ha detto che temo per me?"

A Steve gli si stampò un sorriso ironico sul viso: "Io a dire il vero sono un supereroe".

Clint schioccò la lingua sul palato e lo rimprovero simpaticamente: "Trascorri troppo tempo con Tony e Thor".

Steve però non aveva intenzione di mollare la presa. "Davvero Clint, il siero mi protegge praticamente da tutto".

"Nonostante questo il pensiero di perderti mi paralizza. Penso che se dovessi perderti, il mio cuore non smetterebbe mai di sanguinare".

Steve si sedette, allungò le gambe e spinse delicatamente il viso di Clint sulle sue cosce, accarezzandogli i capelli. "Non mi accadrà niente, il siero è potente, io mi so difendere e in caso non riesca c'è Iron Man, Thor, un gigante verde, una ex-spia russa e come si chiama l'altro che c'è? Ah, sì… Legolas".

Clint gli mordicchiò la coscia.

"No, basta, va bene, Occhio di Falco, si chiama Occhio di Falco".

Clint smise di giocare: "Che impertinente".

Steve sospirò. "Bene, cosa c'è in programma per oggi?"

"Non ti ricordi? Dobbiamo comprare un regalo…"

"Per l'anniversario di Tony e Pepper", terminò Steve sbuffando.

"Ma che simpatico!"

"Non mi piace fare acquisti".

"Shopping, Steve. Si dice shopping".

"Bhè, non mi piace fare shopping!", si lagnò Steve spostando Clint e alzandosi dal letto.

Clint sbatté la testa sul materasso e emise un lungo lamento. "Faremo in fretta, prometto".

Steve non poté fare a meno di sorridere. "Non volevo essere infantile".

"E come potresti? Hai praticamente 90 anni!"

L'ultima cosa che Clint vide prima di iniziare a ridere a squarciagola fu il sedere di Steve che si dirigeva verso il bagno per un'ennesima doccia, accompagnando il borbottio incessante dell'uomo a cui apparteneva.

Alla fine avevano comprato un bel vaso in cristallo con decori in oro bianco, che sicuramente Tony gli avrebbe volentieri tirato dietro ma che avrebbe fatto la felicità di Pepper. Del resto un regalo per un anniversario significava soprattutto un regalo per la donna della coppia e Pepper amava i vasi di fiori.

Clint era al settimo cielo, in meno di mezzora erano riusciti a trovare il regalo giusto e Steve era diventato raggiante. "Non so proprio come abbiamo fatto a sbrigarci così in fretta. Almeno adesso abbiamo un po' di tempo per noi".

Steve gli sorrise. "Tempo per noi? Perché cos'hai in mente?"

Clint era al volante e, dopo aver dato un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore, gli fece l'occhiolino. "Tu cosa pensi?"

"Noo," rispose incredulo Steve "non mi dire che…"

"Sì, sì…"

"Dai, ne hai ancora voglia? Davvero?"

"Steve, lo sai che non mi basti mai. Stronzo!"

Il sorriso di Steve si bloccò. "Come?"

Clint lo guardò negli occhi e intuì l'equivoco. "Oh, scusa. Non mi riferisco a te… cioè sei tu che non mi basti, ma lo stronzo è per quello dietro di noi".

Steve si voltò a guardare la macchina che aveva dietro, in pratica era attaccata a loro, eppure di spazio ne aveva, l'autostrada era a quattro corsie.

"Prova ad accelerare", suggerì Steve.

"Ho già provato, accelera anche lui".

"Allora suonagli il clacson!"

"E se lo mandassi anche a quel paese?", tentò Clint suonandogli il clacson e facendogli dei gesti pochi gentili.

La macchina dietro sembrò rallentare, ma poi accelerò e lo fiancheggiò.

"Che modi sgarbati avete su Misgard!", gli urlò il passeggero affianco al conducente.

"Cavoli!" rise Clint guardando Thor che se la rideva con Bruce al volante "Non vi avevo riconosciuto!"

"Fermati, Clint. Avete una ruota mezzo sgonfia!"

Steve fu sorpreso, Clint e Tony erano praticamente ossessionati dalle loro macchine, era quasi impossibile che la macchina avesse dei problemi, ma si sbagliava. Si accostarono alla piazzola di sosta, ma la ruota slittò passando sopra della ghiaia, facendo perdere il controllo a Clint così la macchina sbatté con violenza al guardrail prima di sfondarlo e cascare nel burrone al lato della strada.

Clint sentì l'airbag sbattergli in faccia e, mentre la macchina rotolava giù dal guardrail, invocò l'aiuto di qualche essere superiore perché proteggesse Steve. Il sangue gli colava dal naso, che sicuramente sarebbe dovuto essere sistemato, poi sentì un dolore lancinante nello stomaco e infine la macchina si fermò.

Clint girò la testa per cercare Steve, ma al suo posto non c'era più seduto nessuno. "Probabilmente," pensò prima di svenire "Steve era riuscito a lanciarsi dalla macchina".

Dopo pochi minuti una voce preoccupata, che continuava a ripetere il suo nome, lo fece svegliare, ma Clint non ebbe la forza di aprire gli occhi, il dolore era troppo, il petto gli bruciava così come la faccia .

"Clint, svegliati! Dai, non puoi farmi questo. Non lasciarmi così, amore dai, svegliati".

Clint avrebbe voluto aprire gli occhi e rassicurare quella voce che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, ma la stanchezza era troppa e il sonno lo riaccolse in sé.

Lui era rimasto immobile a guardare Clint che sanguinava nella macchina senza far niente, non aveva neanche provato a tirarlo fuori, era rimasto lì, paralizzato, bloccato da una forza invisibile che stava portandogli via l'uomo che amava.

Una forza che interferiva nella sua percezione del mondo; le immagini sembravano flash isolati, i suoni degli accenni di note: Clint con il sangue sul volto e nella camicia, un rumore stridulo di pneumatici, due persone che si avvicinavano velocemente a loro, voci soffocate che lo chiamavano.

Poi una mano si allungò verso di lui e in quel preciso istante ritornò la normalità e, preso alla sprovvista, indietreggiò per non farsi toccare.

"Steve. Come stai?"

Steve ondeggiò con la testa da una parte all'altra, Bruce gli stava parlando. La sua visione si fece ancora più chiara, Thor stava staccando la portiera della macchina per prendere Clint.

"Aspetta prima di tirarlo fuori, voglio controllare che non ci siano lesioni", lo bloccò Bruce.

"È morto!" disse Steve coprendosi il volto con le mani.

Bruce guardò Thor, che controllò nuovamente Clint.

"Ti sbagli, soldato eterno. Il nostro compagno d'avventure è solo in uno stato di riposo temporaneo causato dall'incidente e forse da questa palla d'aria che è uscita dal voltante".

Bruce sorrise, evidentemente su Asgard gli airbag non esistevano, e gli si avvicinò.

"Attento" lo redarguì il Dio del Tuono "non ho mai visto un tale essere".

"Non preoccuparti, Thor. Sulla terra sono abbastanza diffusi".

Ad un primo esame Clint sembrava stare bene a parte il sangue che però sembrava provenisse principalmente dal naso, a parte delle piccole escoriazioni nelle nocche delle mani e nella fronte.

Come lo estrassero dalla macchina l'istinto dell'arciere ebbe il sopravvento e aprendo gli occhi di scatto, con un gesto meccanico che probabilmente aveva compiuto migliaia di volte, Clint cercò di liberarsi dalla presa di Thor che non fu preso alla sprovvista e lo tenne con decisione: "Non muoverti, potresti farti più male".

Clint riconobbe i suoi amici e tentò di farsi forte e sollevarsi, non gli piaceva che lo vedessero debole, ma un urlo uscì dalla sua gola.

"Ehi, buono. Dove ti fa male?" chiese Bruce.

Clint prese un po' di fiato e strinse le braccia al petto. "Le costole".

Bruce tentò di esaminarlo, ma sembrava che Clint non avesse intenzione di farsi visitare. "Probabilmente ne hai qualcuna rotta". Poi si rivolse a Steve: "Credi di farcela ad aiutarci?"

Difficilmente ci sarebbe riuscito, considerato il suo stato catatonico, ma Bruce voleva comunque che ci provasse. Tuttavia Steve non agì, sospirò, si passò una mano fra i capelli e fece cenno di no.

Clint si voltò e la prima impressione che ebbe fu che Steve fosse diventato un fantasma. Il suo viso si sbiancò. "Ma è morto!"

Thor guardò i suoi amici, avevano rotolato nel burrone con la macchina e sicuramente non stavano bene però confondere un morto con un vivo era una cosa seria. "No, è vivo. Sei vivo tu ed è vivo lui. Forse avete preso un colpo molto forte e adesso vi sentite confusi. Anche io ho avuto momenti di confusione quando sono stato investito dal furgoncino di Jane".

"Bisogna portarlo in ospedale, lì sapranno cosa fare", affermò Steve, ma Clint non era dello stesso parere.

"No, voglio andare a casa".

"Andiamo tutti alla Stark Tower,se però ti sentirai male, Clint, devi prometterci che ci informerai e ti porteremmo in ospedale".

"Va bene, Bruce. Ma se non è necessario, non voglio andarci".

"Bene," fece Thor "adesso dobbiamo risalire il burrone".

I quattro si fecero coraggio, Clint aveva bisogno di essere sostenuto, mentre Capitan America era solido sulle sue gambe. Non ci impiegarono molto, poi salirono tutti sulla macchina di Bruce e partirono.

Steve era preoccupato oltre ogni limite, Bruce aveva detto che Clint stava bene, che il sangue sulla maglietta era del naso, ma allora perché il petto era tutto sporco di sangue? Possibile che nessuno lo vedesse? Non era sangue secco, era fresco. Poteva sentirne l'odore metallico. Ma poi forse era solo una sua impressione, forse il siero questa volta non aveva funzionato bene e gli aveva lasciato i sensi in subbuglio.

Clint, da canto suo, teneva gli occhi chiusi. Il desiderio di piangere, che non conosceva più da tanto tempo, si faceva largo in lui e questo lo spaventava. Dopo tante missioni, tanti orrori visti e tanto dolore, perché proprio ora? Cosa c'era di diverso?

Sentiva che Thor e Bruce parlavano a bassa voce di come lui e Steve sembrassero strani, Bruce ridacchiava e Thor tamburellava le dita sul cruscotto. Una mezzora più tardi arrivarono da Tony.

"Signore, i suoi amici sono arrivati", echeggiò Jarvis.

Tony, che si trovava in soggiorno con Pepper e Natasha, si alzò. "Amici, di quali amici parli?"

Pepper e Natasha alzarono gli occhi al cielo, chi mai dovevano essere?

"I signori Banner, Barton e Thor".

L'ascensore si aprì e Tony vide subito le condizioni di Clint. "Ehi, non puoi prenderti il ruolo da protagonista, la festa non è tua!"

Clint sorrise: "Spiacente, ma la tentazione era troppo grande".

Poi uscirono dall'ascensore Thor e Bruce e infine Steve. Tony guardò Steve: "E tu che ci fai qui?"

"Perché? Non sono invitato anche io?"

"Jarvis…", chiamò Tony, ma Bruce lo interruppe: "Tony, ho bisogno di aiuto".

Il miliardario corse subito, seguito da Pepper e Natasha, che sembrava essere terrorizzata. "Cosa è successo? Siete stati attaccati? Dove? Quando?"

"Niente di tutto questo," spiegò Thor, "la macchina in cui erano è finita in un burrone e l'unico mostro che abbiamo incontrato è uscito dalla macchina".

Tony, Pepper e Natasha erano ancora più confusi di prima. "L'airbag", spiegò Bruce sorridendo.

"Bene, almeno è qualcuno di questo pianeta", scherzò Pepper.

Natasha però non era soddisfatta. "Come avete fatto a finire in un burrone? Steve, guidavi tu?"

Steve era serio. "No, lo sai che Clint non mi fa guidare la sua auto. La ruota ha slittato sulla ghiaia".

Clint sembrava spaventato: "Natasha…"

Lei gli si avvicinò, nel frattempo Clint si era seduto sul divano e Bruce gli stava sfilando la maglietta.

"Natasha, guarda Steve. Non ti sembra strano? Sembra un fantasma, vero?"

"Oh…", lei si voltò a guardare Steve "a me sembra tutto in ordine. A parte il fatto che gli manca lo scudo e non ha la sua divisa, è Steve".

"Devi aver preso un bel colpo alla testa, Legolas", gli disse Tony, che evidentemente aveva sentito, "A me sembra che l'unico tanto pallido da poter sembrare un fantasma sia tu".

Clint scosse la testa, era tanto chiaro, perché nessuno riusciva a vedere che Steve era morto? Chissà, forse il siero lo faceva camminare come uno zombie, o forse la sua anima era tanto forte da riuscire a materializzarsi senza la necessità di essere dentro un corpo? Non lo sapeva, ma doveva scoprirlo e in fretta, prima che i suoi amici lo prendessero per pazzo o peggio pensassero che avesse bisogno di una visita all'ospedale.

A petto nudo, Clint, era proprio un disastro, un miscuglio di lividi violacei ed escoriazioni ricoprivano con poca grazia il suo corpo. "Accidenti, sei messo male", gli fece notare Pepper.

"Il signor Barton presenta dei problemi di salute. Due costole sono rotte e due inclinate. Il naso ha subito una leggera frattura e dovrebbe essere riposizionato in posizione corretta", informò Jarvis.

Natasha allungò le mani al viso di Clint e con una mossa rapida riposizionò il naso, facendo urlare Clint. "Ti sembra il modo di comportarti?", la riprese Steve.

"Più velocemente si fa, meglio è".

Clint agitò la mano verso il suo amante. "Lascia stare, è tutto ok. Ha ragione".

Steve era nervoso: "Perché non fate qualcosa per il sangue, semmai".

Bruce era stufo di questa lagna: "Te l'ho già detto. Il sangue viene dal naso".

"Il sangue viene dal petto!", continuò Steve.

"Bene", disse Tony versandosi del liquore "Steve è un fantasma e Clint sanguina dal petto! Perché non andate un po' a riposare nella vostra stanza, i festeggiamenti iniziano verso le venti… minuto più, minuto meno".

"Ottima idea", fece Clint, alzandosi e sparendo dal soggiorno.

Steve era ancora in piedi, guardando i suoi amici. "Quel sangue…"

"Ne riparliamo dopo, Steve," gli disse con dolcezza Natasha "adesso riposati".

E così anche Capitan America sparì dalla loro vista, lasciando quattro persone da sole, preoccupate e divertite allo stesso tempo.

La camera di Steve e Clint era confortevole, il letto morbido lo avevano rifatto prima di uscire e così dava l'impressione di essere immacolato.

Clint respirava pesantemente, gli occhi erano lucidi e le mani gli tremavano. Steve entrò nella stanza, Clint era sdraiato nel letto e guardava il soffitto, non si mosse, poteva sentire lo sguardo del suo amante su di lui e gli scappò una risata mezzo avvelenata dal dolore.

Era sicuro di ciò che stava per succedere, lo sapeva già, il ricordo della mattina era ancora stampato nella sua memoria.

"Cosa c'è?" domandò Steve, sentendolo ridere.

"Scommetto il mio arco che mi stai fissando…".

"Mm… allora credo che sarà tuo ancora per un po'", rispose Steve sorridendo di rimando, però quel sorriso gli si strozzò in gola. Il suono delle risate di Clint miste alle sue lo colpì con violenza.

"Basta, dai. Non sono così diverso da dieci minuti fa". Le lacrime di Clint cominciarono a scendergli sulle guance.

"Non è quello," continuò Steve sedendosi sul bordo del letto "e che cerco di memorizzare al meglio come sei fatto, perché… perché…".

Clint cominciò a singhiozzare e si coprì il viso con le mani. "Perché? Perché, Steve…".

Steve non la ce la faceva a vedere l'uomo della sua vita piangere e allungò le mani per accarezzargli i capelli, ma le sue mani sprofondarono nella testa di Clint, la trapassarono senza poterne sentire la consistenza.

"Oh, Dio mio!"

Clint cercò di controllarsi, tirò su col naso e si sedette nel letto. "Perché, Steve. Dimmi perché vuoi memorizzare il mio corpo". Il suo sguardo era profondo, al verità era in loro, disarmante in tutta la sua crudeltà.

"Perché temo possa accadere qualcosa che ci divida", rispose Steve, ma sapeva già che qualcosa era successo: Clint era morto, e il sangue sul suo petto ne era la prova definitiva.

Clint guardava Steve e non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. "In realtà, qualcosa è già successo".

"Lo so".

"Davvero?" chiese Clint "Allora dimmi cosa è successo".

Steve prese fiato, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. "Sei morto".

Clint allungò la mano e lentamente con l'indice percorse il profilo di Steve e giunto alle labbra, mentre le sue lacrime colavano nel suo collo, gli sorrise e disse: "No, Steve. Sei morto tu!"

Steve provò nuovamente a toccare Clint ma le sue mani ancora una volta sprofondarono nel viso triste dell'arciere. Abbassò lo sguardo dal viso al petto e ancora una volta lo vide sanguinante. "Ma tu sanguini, Clint. Stai sanguinando… da… da quando ti hanno tirato fuori dalla macchina".

Clint non aveva bisogno di guardarsi il petto, sapeva che era livido e anche coperto di sangue, ma il sangue non era esterno, lui stava sanguinando dall'interno.

"Sì, sanguino. Ma non è il mio corpo, è il mio cuore, e non smetterà mai più di sanguinare. Sai perché, Steve?"

Le lacrime scesero lentamente dagli occhi di Steve, dandogli il tempo di vedere il suo passato: Brooklyn, Bucky, il siero, Peggy, l'incidente aereo, il risveglio, gli Avengers, Clint, Clint e poi Clint e poi la macchina che slittava, lui che veniva rimbalzato fuori e finiva proprio sotto la macchina, schiacciato tra rocce affilate e il motore, e poi il sangue che usciva dal suo corpo e la sua voglia di sapere Clint al sicuro, la sua anima che abbandonava il proprio corpo per assicurarsi che l'amore della sua vita stesse bene e ora la consapevolezza che la sua anima non avrebbe più preso possesso del suo corpo.

"Steve, sai perché il mio cuore non smetterà mai più di sanguinare?" domandò ancora Clint al limite della sofferenza psicologica.

Steve allungò le braccia e prese il viso di Clint tra le sue mani, era ingiusto… il siero lo aveva salvato tante volte perché potesse salvare il mondo, e adesso che finalmente aveva avuto una ragione di vivere in questo mondo, adesso … era morto.

Eppure non voleva lasciare il suo amante con l'idea della morte, con il pensiero che le ultime parole che gli aveva detto, fossero parole di tristezza. Perciò si fece forte e posando le sue labbra su quelle di Clint, chiuse gli occhi e sussurrò: "Perché ci siamo amati tanto".

Clint non chiuse gli occhi durante il bacio e poté vedere l'anima di Steve che lentamente perdeva consistenza e spariva per andare in un mondo dove i supereroi non esistevano, un mondo in cui si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo e non ci sarebbero stati malvagi da cui difendersi, ne macchine che gli avrebbero traditi.

Clint sentì bussare alla porta e qualcuno entrare, sentì Natasha che gli si sedeva accanto, Bruce che gli controllava i battiti del cuore mentre Thor, Pepper e Tony cercavano dappertutto chissà che cosa.

Poi sentì Tony chiedere messamente: "Jarvis, dove si trova il Capitano Rogers?"

Tony chiese, ma aveva già intuito la risposta. "Il signor Rogers è uscito con il signor Banner questo pomeriggio e non è ancora rientrato".

In soggiorno la televisione trasmetteva la notizia del ritrovamento del corpo di Steve Rogers, alias Capitan America, in un burrone, sotto una macchina, lungo la statale.


End file.
